Назад в 1995
by Rain-lover'86
Summary: Прошло два года с тех пор, как умер Эл. Но Лайт не чувствует удовлетворения. Однажды он понимает, что хотел бы узнать настоящего Эла, и именно тогда Рюк открывает ему ещё одну силу шинигами. Он может перемещаться во времени и пространстве....
1. Chapter 1

Название: Назад в 1995

Оригинальное название: Back to 1995

Фэндом: Death Note

Автор: Appeltonic

Переводчик: Rain lover

Ссылка на оригинал: фанфикшен.нет/s/3976187/1/Back_to_1995

Страничка автора: фанфикшен.нет/u/1452999/

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Пейринг: Лайт/L

Рейтинг: NC-17

Категория: яой

Жанр: Romance

Отказ: ни автор, ни переводчик ни на что не претендуют.

Краткое содержание: Прошло два года с тех пор, как умер Эл. Но Лайт не чувствует удовлетворения. Однажды он понимает, что хотел бы узнать настоящего Эла, и именно тогда Рюк открывает ему ещё одну силу шинигами. Он может перемещаться во времени и пространстве. Пойдёт ли Лайт на такой риск? Встретит ли он Эла вновь?

**1.**

Прошло два года с тех пор, как умер Эл. Собственно, сегодня была годовщина его смерти. Уже два года Ягами Лайт правил Землёй в качестве нового бога. Всё прошло великолепно, как он и планировал. После устранения самых крупных препятствий (Эла и Рем) он получил полный контроль над всем и вся. Лайт вёл комфортную двойную жизнь. Жизнь прилежного сына, умного студента и талантливого детектива. Никто не подозревал его. Но то был лишь фасад. В своей настоящей жизни он был Кирой, самый большим врагом Ударной Группы. Его отец, Матсуда, Моги… никто не подозревал его. Он правил миром.

Прошло уже два года. Он исчез два года назад. Эл… Эти мысли проносились в голове Лайта, пока он шёл домой. Конечно же, он навестил могилу и скорбел в присутствии отца. Разумеется, Лайт сказал, что ему не хватает Эла и он обязательно отомстит за него. Эл, единственный человек, который стоял на одном уровне с ним. Но он умер, он проиграл. Кира теперь правит миром. Наказывая тех, кто причиняет зло другим и идёт против правосудия.

Лайт молча направлялся домой. Его шаги эхом разносились по безлюдной улице. Всё это время за ним наблюдал шинигами. Что-то было определённо не так.

«Эй, Райто!» — внезапно вскрикнул он, будто напуганный молчанием. «Почему ты сегодня такой тихий? Здесь никого нет, может, поговоришь со мной?»

Никакого ответа. Лишь молчание. Лишь эхо шагов. Лишь шелест развевающихся крыльев.

«Райто, ты собираешься игнорировать меня весь день?» Шинигами размахивал руками и ногами как сумасшедший. Лайт почувствовал дежа вю.

«Знаешь, это ненормально». Шинигами выглядел удивлённым, услышав эти слова.

«Ну, я и буду вести себя ненормально, если ты продолжишь игнорировать меня! Нельзя так обращаться с богом смерти!»

«Нет, — ответил Лайт, — я не это имел в виду. Ненормально то, что я не могу перестать думать о нём».

«О ком? О, то есть, ты скучаешь по нему?»

«Я не знаю… наверное… немного… ну, я жил с ним круглые сутки, семь дней в неделю несколько месяцев, и я даже не знаю, кем он был!»

Шинигами выглядел удивлённым этой вспышкой Лайта, но потом любопытство взяло верх.

«Не знаешь, хе?» — сказал он озорным тоном.

«Ах, ну ты же понимаешь, о чём я! Я знал его как детектива, может, даже как друга, хоть и очень странного друга… Я знал все его дурацкие привычки и глупые ритуалы, и как его дневной режим вращался вокруг сахара и бессонных ночей. Но кем он являлся на самом деле? Каким человеком он был?» Лайт почувствовал внезапный прилив ярости. Раз он выиграл, и всё сложилось так замечательно, тогда почему у него до сих пор такое чувство, будто что-то не так?

«Я не понимаю!» — закричал Лайт, а шинигами всё ещё с интересом наблюдал за ним. « Он мёртв! Помеха устранена! Тогда почему я не могу перестать думать о нём, почему он не может просто исчезнуть из моих мыслей так же, как исчез из этого мира!»

Тишина.

Лишь эхо шагов и тихий шелест огромных чёрных крыльев.

Тишина.

* * *

Если вам понравилось и вы с нетерпением ждёте продолжения, пожалуйста, оставьте отзыв на страничке автора (ей будет очень приятно ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Назад в 1995

Оригинальное название: Back to 1995

Фэндом: Death Note

Автор: Appeltonic

Переводчик: Rain lover

Ссылка на оригинал: фанфикшен.нет/s/3976187/1/Back_to_1995

Страничка автора: фанфикшен.нет/u/1452999/

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Пейринг: Лайт/L

Рейтинг: NC-17

Категория: яой

Жанр: Romance

Отказ: ни автор, ни переводчик ни на что не претендуют.

Краткое содержание: Прошло два года с тех пор, как умер Эл. Но Лайт не чувствует удовлетворения. Однажды он понимает, что хотел бы узнать настоящего Эла, и именно тогда Рюк открывает ему ещё одну силу шинигами. Он может перемещаться во времени и пространстве. Пойдёт ли Лайт на такой риск? Встретит ли он Эла вновь?

**2.**

Лайт пришёл домой. Он уже не делил крышу со своими родителями и младшей сестрой, а жил в милом доме с Мисой, знаменитой певицей и актрисой. Боже, как хорошо, что она уехала на две недели. Миса была в Париже, работала над новым фильмом, который, безусловно, станет очень прибыльным в Японии (как и все её предыдущие работы).

Лайт зашёл в свою комнату, задёрнул шторы и лёг на кровать. Некоторое время он лежал, окружённый темнотой и тишиной. Шинигами с застывшей на лице улыбкой всё ещё не спускал с него глаз.

«Райто, ты мог бы узнать его лучше, знаешь?» Лайт открыл глаза. Он не знал, то ли рассердиться на безумного бога за насмешки над серьёзным, то ли рассмеяться перспективе встретить живой труп, то ли надеяться, что каким-то образом он сможет узнать настоящего Эла. «Шинигами наделены силой не только убивать, и я сейчас говорю не про глаза», — загадочно сказал бог смерти, будто издеваясь над внезапно заинтересовавшимся парнем.

«О, неужели, и какой же силой?»

«Как, по-твоему, я мог перемещаться между Царством Шинигами и этим миром?»

«Я не знаю, наверное, ты использовал какой-то проход или нечто подобное для путешествия туда и обратно».

«Ну, я не назвал бы его проходом, но что-то в этом роде. Понимаешь, Царство Шинигами совершенно не похоже на данный мир. Там ты не можешь переместиться из одного места в другое, используя транспорт, как делаете вы, люди.

«Да-да, Рюк. Я понял. Теперь ты наконец скажешь мне, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, как я могу узнать Эла лучше?» Терпение Лайта заканчивалось. Он ненавидел, когда это бестолковое создание подшучивало над ним. Рюк же был очень доволен и наслаждался вовсю.

«Видишь ли, Царство Шинигами и Мир Людей — два разных измерения, поэтому надо уметь перемещаться между ними, чтобы попасть в пункт назначения».

Лайт выглядел уже очень раздражённым. Он лёг обратно на кровать. _Я знал, слушать этого шинигами — пустая трата времени. _Однако Рюк продолжил.

«Мы можем выбирать не только в какое измерение хотим попасть, но и когда».

В этот момент глаза Лайта расширились, и он резко сел. Может ли это быть правдой или шинигами снова играет с ним? Бог смерти не двинулся с места, улыбаясь и наблюдая за реакцией Лайта.

«Говоря «когда», ты имел в виду, что на самом деле можешь путешествовать во времени?»

«Да».

* * *

_Примечания автора: Мне давно хотелось написать историю с путешествием во времени, и это показалось идеальным сценарием. В конце концов, Рюк всегда полон сюрпризов._


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Назад в 1995

Оригинальное название: Back to 1995

Фэндом: Death Note

Автор: Appeltonic

Переводчик: Rain lover

Ссылка на оригинал: фанфикшен.нет/s/3976187/1/Back_to_1995

Страничка автора: фанфикшен.нет/u/1452999/

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Пейринг: Лайт/L

Рейтинг: NC-17

Категория: яой

Жанр: Romance

Отказ: ни автор, ни переводчик ни на что не претендуют.

Краткое содержание: Прошло два года с тех пор, как умер Эл. Но Лайт не чувствует удовлетворения. Однажды он понимает, что хотел бы узнать настоящего Эла, и именно тогда Рюк открывает ему ещё одну силу шинигами. Он может перемещаться во времени и пространстве. Пойдёт ли Лайт на такой риск? Встретит ли он Эла вновь?

**3.**

Лайт был уже на кухне и скармливал Рюку четыре красных, сочных яблока. Он до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Шинигами действительно подробно объяснил ему, как боги смерти перемещаются и как выбирают, куда и когда направятся. Он даже сообщил, что есть параллельные миры, где в критические времена принимались ответственные решения, создавая при этом два и более измерения.

Рюк привёл в пример то, как последний римский император (известный в истории под именем Константина Великого) вместо принятия христианства как официальной религии запретил его. В результате христианство никогда не становилось мировой религией, а превратилось в секту, которой поклонялось меньшинство, и она существовала примерно до 600 года нашей эры. Если верить Рюку, в этом параллельном мире поклонялись языческим богам, самым почитаемым среди которых была египетская богиня Айсис.

_Как странно. _Рюк также сообщил ему, что в разных измерениях люди проживали различные судьбы, и отличия зависели от принятых человеком решений. Лайт услышал о том, как в параллельном мире он никогда не поднимал Тетрадь Смерти, а решил не обращать на неё внимания. Кто-то подобрал Тетрадь, но вскоре испугался её могущества и вернул богу смерти. В том измерении Лайт был обычным японским гражданином, всеобщим примером для подражания. Он усердно учился, и его целью была борьба с преступностью. Может, однажды он будет работать там под началом Эла, но встретится ли с ним лично? Вряд ли.

«Эти яблоки были очень-очень вкусные, Райто», — сказал Рюк, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. «Так, а ты уверен, что хочешь отправиться в прошлое? Подумай хорошенько, когда ты переместишься во времени и вмешаешься в ход событий, то обязательно появится новое измерение. Я также не могу гарантировать, что ты там не умрёшь. К тому же ты смертный, то есть должен жить, чтобы в итоге умереть, и неважно, где или когда».

«Да-да, Рюк, третий раз повторяю, отправь меня в прошлое, где Эл всё ещё жив!» _Чтоб тебя, тупой шинигами, только не надо говорить, что можешь переместить меня в прошлое, а потом передумывать._ Лайт начинал свирепеть. Вся эта идея: путешествие во времени, новая встреча с Эл, риск — казалось такой смелой! Он должен сделать это. Хотя бы просто ради интереса.

«Хорошо», — ответил бог смерти и улыбнулся, увидев, как глаза Лайта заблестели от волнения. _Люди действительно такие забавные. _«В какое время ты хочешь попасть?»

И в этот момент Лайт понял, что не задумывался над данным вопросом. Он был так увлечён идеей путешествия во времени, что даже не думал, в каком периоде ему хотелось бы очутиться. Лайта всегда интересовало, каким Эл был в детстве… Нет, это можно сделать и в другой раз. Ведь он хотел лучше узнать Эла, а не увидеть, насколько милым и очаровательным ребёнком он был. Но куда именно? Лайт определённо не мог отправиться в то время, когда они уже встретились, это было бы слишком опасно и запутанно. Может, раньше, но в какой период? И как? Эл укрылся от окружающего мира так хорошо, что будет практически невозможно даже приблизиться к нему. _Чтоб тебя, Эл! Почему ты такой сложный!_ Но вдруг он вспомнил! Приют. Эл жил там и, наверное, вырос в Доме Вамми. Должно быть, он покинул приют по достижении совершеннолетия. В Европе это 18. _Значит, я могу попасть туда незадолго до того, как ему исполнится 18. Но Эл мог уйти оттуда раньше…_

«Рюк». Шинигами обернулся, услышав уверенный голос. Он понял, что Лайт принял решение. «Перенеси меня в 1995. Время года значения не имеет». _Элу будет 16 лет. Подросток. Интересно, каким он был тогда._ «И убедись, что переместишь меня поближе к нему! Скорее всего, Эл будет жить в Англии».

«Без проблем, я могу отследить его, это займёт всего нескольких секунд». Рюк подошёл к молодому парню и раскинул крылья и руки, будто собираясь обнять его. «Готов отправляться?»

Лайт занервничал и усомнился в том, что это была хорошая идея, но лишь на несколько мгновений. Как только он подтвердил своё решение, бог смерти обнял его. Комната начала кружиться, сначала медленно, а затем всё быстрее, и вскоре уже вращалась с огромной скоростью. Лайт почувствовал головокружение и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, вокруг был лишь сияющий белый свет, и мимо проносились тени и отблески. Всё это очень быстро мелькало, и Лайт почувствовал, как у него подкашиваются ноги. Когда он подумал, что сейчас упадёт, всё остановилось и мир вернулся на круги своя.

* * *

_Примечания автора:_

_Я решила вставить немного спорного материала в эту главу._

_Что касается идеи о параллельных измерениях, то она действительно существует. Я однажды читала об этом на каком-то сайте, и она известна как мир Новой Эры. Эта идея связана с теорией о Реинкарнации и с тем, что душа разделяется, создавая Группу Душ. Есть несколько частей души, и они живут в разных параллельных измерениях. Эти души соединяются после смерти и становятся единым целым. Параллельные измерения определяются важными решениями, которые человек принял в своей жизни, находясь в ситуации выбора (как и пример, что я привела выше)._

_Тема «христианство/Айсис» основана на истории. Известно, что поклонение богине Айсис было очень распространено во времена появления христианства, и, когда новая религия приобрела б́ольшее влияние, возможно, даже соперничало с ним (между 4-м и 6-м веком н.э.). Например, судя по историческим данным, последний языческий храм — Храм Айсис в Филях в 535 г. н.э. (замечу, он был не уничтожен, а превращён в церковь). Мне было интересно вставить это в свою историю как возможный параллельный мир. _


End file.
